


Caught

by Green



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-25
Updated: 2010-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:51:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green/pseuds/Green
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has fantasies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

A lot of the students like to joke about Malfoy and Snape. Malfoy's a simpering little arsekisser, it's true, but Harry doesn't believe some of the wilder things his roommates come up with. Like how Malfoy bends over for his Potions grades, or how Snape makes him get on his knees after class in lieu of taking Slytherin house points. There's even been a rumor heard outside of Gryffindor Tower about Filch's manacles, a birch cane, and some truly kinky potions.

But Harry doesn't think about what _is_ true. He likes to come up with his own variations when he's all alone, things that make him hot and so breathless he has to use his best silencing charms around his bed at night.

His favorite fantasy is pure fiction and would never, ever happen in a million years. But that doesn't make it any less wonderful, and it doesn't stop him from telling himself the story.

***

He's been sneaking around the dungeons, looking for Malfoy and Snape. He's overheard them planning on meeting before, but today he actually heard a time. He's wearing his cloak when he sees Snape grab Malfoy and pin him against the wall. It's dark, but Harry can see perfectly; the shadows accentuate rather than take away from the sight of Snape's hands on Malfoy, twisting his robes away from his body as he leans down and takes control of Malfoy's mouth with a kiss.

Malfoy moans and lets his head fall back, submitting to Snape absolutely, and Snape draws back and smirks at him. He says something low and sexy, like, "I can't wait to pound into your tight little arse," and Harry makes a sound himself.

Which is how he's discovered.

Snape whips around and scans the corridor, but it's Malfoy who finds him and snatches the cloak away. Malfoy grins and says in an gleefully evil voice, "What do we have here?"

Snape looms over him and possessively strokes Malfoy's hair while staring at Harry. "It looks like we have a little voyeur," he says smoothly. "What do you think you're doing, Potter?"

Harry's scared and trembling -- not that he would ever actually tremble in real life, but this is a fantasy and he's allowed to be a bit vulnerable -- and tries to stammer out an explanation. Malfoy just shakes his head and smirks at him.

"Did you like what you saw, little spy?" Malfoy says. He leans into Snape's touch absently, and Snape gives a low huff of a laugh.

"I, er--" Harry tries to say.

"What shall we do with him?" Malfoy says. His lips are twitching as if he's trying to keep from smiling outright. It makes some of the fear dissipate, but not nearly enough.

"I believe we shall invite him back to my quarters for a little ... _chat_ ," Snape says. His voice makes Harry tremble a little more, although this time it's more in anticipation than fear.

"Mmm," Malfoy says. "That's a wonderful idea."

Harry has two sets of hands on him now, propelling him onward and into a corridor he's never been in before. This part of the fantasy is a little fuzzy, so he picks it up when they're in Snape's bedroom.

Snape grabs Malfoy and kisses him again, hard and wet, like he's devouring his mouth. Malfoy just kind of melts under the onslaught, and it makes Harry equal parts jealous and aroused.

Harry's just standing there, watching them, when they both turn together and look at Harry like he's a mouse and they're both a couple of wildcats ready to pounce. He doesn't move when they stalk forward, or when Snape stands behind him to whisper in his ear.

"Have you ever used your mouth on another boy before, Potter?" he asks. His breath tickles against Harry's neck and ear, and Harry would let his eyes slide closed if Malfoy wasn't in front of him, watching him with such intensity.

"No," Harry chokes out.

Malfoy smiles at that. "Are you a virgin, Potter?" he asks slyly. "Do you need to be taught?"

"I--"

"You're in luck, Potter," Snape says, running his hands up Harry's arms to rest on his shoulders. "I am in need of another apprentice." And then he presses down until Harry's on his knees before Malfoy.

***

Sometimes, Harry lets this fantasy go on just as it is, but sometimes, like tonight, he changes it to better suit his mood.

***

Malfoy is sitting in a large green wingback chair, and Harry is on his knees in front of him. They're somewhere -- Snape's parlor, perhaps? -- and Snape is giving him direction.

"Put your hands behind your back, Potter," Snape says. "Can you keep them there yourself, or do I need to restrain you?"

"Oh god," Harry says, and grabs one of his wrists with the other hand, locking them in place.

Malfoy doesn't say anything, and Harry realizes that they are both waiting for Snape's commands, completely _his_ and at his mercy.

"Lick his cock, Potter," Snape says.

Harry does as he says, because there is nothing else he can do.

***

Or, sometimes, they are in bed together, and Malfoy is propped up against some pillows and Harry is naked and shaking, taking Malfoy's cock into his mouth while Snape runs his hands down his back and then over his buttocks. Harry moans around Malfoy's cock when slick fingers play with his hole, and Malfoy whimpers a little -- from the vibration, or the sight of Harry on his knees, or from watching Snape play with him, Harry doesn't know.

"That's good, Potter," Snape says approvingly. "We'll turn you into a proper little cocksucker, won't we?"

***

Harry rarely gets beyond that point before he's coming, hard and fast and panting.

Sometimes, he starts in the middle, but it's never as good, since he likes the idea of being caught out and pulled in to their little circle.

He tries not to think about _why_ it turns him on so much, or if it means he secretly wants Snape to tell him what to do, or if he simply has the hankering to suck Malfoy's cock.

Or maybe he wants to be brought into something larger than himself, included and taken care of ...

Maybe he shouldn't think about at any time other than in the privacy of his bed, behind locking and silencing charms on his curtains.


End file.
